In the textile industry, packages in many forms are used to enclose textile products and the most frequently used package form are cartons or more simply rolls of the textile product. These must be held or stored for certain periods of time while waiting for further processing or shipment and quite frequently the rolls of textile material may not be covered or only protected with a plastic wrap. It has been desirable to employ in storage areas a support device that would allow both flat and cylindrically shaped objects to be supported without having to dedicate specific portions of a storage system for one or the other type of container or product configuration. One such type of support is a gull wing type of support pad which is stamped or cast into that gull-wing shape. I have found, however, that such devices when directly supporting rolls of textile products, including rolls of fabrics and carpets, that support device will undesirably crease or damage the outer surface of the rolled textile material with this damage being effected most frequently by the peripheral edges of the support pads. In addition, I have found that the pads fabricated heretofore present problems of insufficient strength and rigidity for proper load support.